


Kotor

by cumicumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumicumi/pseuds/cumicumi
Summary: Sai semakin menggigit bibirnya, keras-keras. Ia berakhir menunduk lagi, membiarkan rona memberkas memenuhi permukaan wajahnya dari ujung telinga hingga hidung."Kau membuatku mulai membayangkanmu sebagai sesuatu yang lain, Ino. Membayangkanmu sebagai seorang wanita. Seutuhnya,"
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kotor

**disclaimer:** semua karakter punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
**warning:** canon. possible ooc. typos.  
**pair:** Saiino

.

* * *

**Kotor**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Semenjak Ino menciumnya malam itu, Sai mulai mengalami tanda-tanda insomnia.

Dia tak pernah bisa menyingkirkan bagaimana sensasi ketika bibir Ino berbenturan dengan miliknya, bertukar saliva dengannya. Bagaimana sensasi kulit ke kulit itu terasa, membakar Sai dari dalam sana.

Ia jadi sulit tidur—terlebih terkadang dia mengalami bunga tidur yang membuat Sai harus bangun dalam keadaan berkeringat, wajah memerah, celana ketat dan sekujur tubuhnya yang memanas.

Seperti pagi ini, misalnya.

Baru saja Sai _lagi-lagi_ harus berakhir menemukan dirinya di bawah guyuran air dingin untuk mengatasi _masalah paginya._

Sai gelisah.

Ia tidak mau terus terusan begini.

Ia tidak mau melibatkan Ino dalam fantasi kotornya.

Ia tidak mau _menodai_ Ino.

Sai merasa tak pantas untuk berani-beraninya membayangkan Ino dalam kepungan hasrat primalnya ini. Menjijjkan sekali kan?

Maka bagaimanapun caranya, Sai harus menghentikan ini.

.

_Ino Yamanaka adalah seseorang yang harus dikagumi akan keindahannya, bukan dilibatkan dalam fantasi kotor seorang Sai—_

.

"SAI!"

_Sial._

Sai bisa merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu, seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulai terasa panas—padahal jelas-jelas ini bulan Oktober. Udara Konoha mulai dingin, memasuki masa transisi antara musim gugur dengan musim salju.

Lalu—kenapa juga, Ino masih mengenakan baju misinya—dengan _crop top_ dan rok panjang ungunya itu—padahal cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya?

Setelan Ino yang menampakan permukaan kulitnya yang bagai porselen, tanpa cela dan terpahat sempurna. Ia sama sempurna dengan Ino yang ada di mimpi Sai tadi malam— _Oh tidak. Otaknya sudah mulai bertingkah lagi._

_Tolong, hentikan ini._

"Sai," Ino kini sudah ada di depannya, dengan senyum cantiknya yang seperti biasa menyapa, "Kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku..." Tidak tahu kenapa suara Sai tiba-tiba bergetar, rasanya susah sekali untuk membuka mulut dan membentuk frasa. Masih dengan wajah dan mata yang tertunduk ke arah jalanan beraspal, Sai paksa dirinya bicara, "Aku mau ke Hokage Tower untuk menyerahkan laporan misi,"

"Oh, begitu,"

Sai mendengar gadis itu merespon singkat, lalu keheningan pun datang menyerta.

Merasa bahwa itulah akhir percakapan mereka, dan Sai ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum dia meledak, maka ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat perpisahan "Sampai jumpa lagi"—yang ia tak yakin apakah gadis itu mendengarnya atau tidak. Sai masih belum berani bertukar pandang dengannya.

Pemuda itu buru-buru berbalik sebelum ia sempat mendengar balasan apapun dari gadis itu—tapi baru selangkah, Sai bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicekal kuat.

Sentuhan kulit ke kulit itu seketika menimbulkan gesekan bagai aliran listrik, yang membuat Sai berjingit dan melepaskan diri. Kini ia pun berakhir menatap Ino yang kebingungan dengan bola mata membulat.

"Sai—"

"Jangan sentuh aku," kalimat itu spontan meluncur.

Sorot terluka yang hadir di kedua mata Ino begitu Sai mengatakannya membuat hatinya serasa dicubit keras di dalam sana, tapi Sai masih ingin kewarasannya tetap ada.

Ino yang menyentuhnya tak akan membuat ini menjadi lebih baik.

"Kenapa?"

Sai mendengar gadis itu bertanya lirih.

Wajahnya sedih, membuat perasaan—yang kata Ino adalah rasa bersalah-berakhir semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

"Ya," jawaban Sai mengagetkan Ino, maupun dirinya secara bersamaan. Sai merasa ia hampir tak punya kendali atas oralnya sekarang. Ino membuat pikirannya berantakan. "Maksudku tidak, bukan salahmu sepenuhnya,"

Kening Ino yang awalnya terkenyit dalam mulai melemas, terganti oleh alis yang kini dinaikan tinggi-tinggi, penuh keheranan.

"Memangnya apa salahku?"

Sai menggigit bibir, suaranya keluar lamat-lamat, gugup tak terkira untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Kau membuatku susah tidur akhir-akhir ini,"

Sorot heran Ino masih bertahan disana. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan lebih jauh dari Sai. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau membuatku mulai membayangkanmu sebagai sesuatu yang lain," Pemuda itu membiarkan tangannya yang dingin meremas-remas celananya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugupnya, "Aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan mengenai dirimu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti akan membenciku karena ini,"

"Tidak akan," jawab Ino secepat kilat, membuat Sai terkejut, meski harus diakui, sepersekian detik kemudian, hatinya tak pelak turut menghangat nyaman, "Aku tidak akan membencimu, Sai. Katakan saja apa yang sejujurnya,"

Mendengar kalimat menenangkan dari Ino membuat Sai semakin menggigit bibirnya, keras-keras. Ia berakhir menunduk lagi, membiarkan rona memberkas memenuhi permukaan wajahnya dari ujung telinga hingga hidung.

"Kau membuatku mulai membayangkanmu _sebagai wanita,_ Ino," tutur lelaki itu dengan volume suara yang melirih, nyaris serupa bisikan.

Panas dan rona kemerahan merambati kedua pipinya, semakin pekat. "Kau membangkitkan sesuatu dalam tubuhku, membuatku membayangkan kita berdua di setiap malam," Sai bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai terpompa cepat, sensasi panik seketika menerjang dirinya, memikirkan segala probabilita.

Sai tak berani mendongak. Ia tak mau melihat sorot jijik di wajah Ino. _Oh tidak tidak tidak!_ Ino pasti membencinya setelah ini—

.

"...Oh,"

.

Hanya itu yang bisa didengarnya keluar dari belah bibir gadis itu.

.

Kalimat itu membuat Sai akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, terheran-heran, " _Oh?_ " Sai membeo.

Ino terkekeh kecil, tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi bibirnya yang mengulas senyum, "Itu.. _. eum_ …hal yang cukup wajar, Sai. Bahkan mungkin aku akan kecewa kalau kau tidak punya sedikit pun rasa ketertarikan seksual padaku. Kau ini lucu sekali, seperti remaja yang baru saja puber,"

Sai mengerjap sekali.

Ekspresi bingung di wajahnya lantas terganti oleh kefrustasian, kening mulai berkerut-kerut dalam. "Tapi aku tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal kotor itu mengenaimu, Ino. Kau tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam fantasi kotorku--

.

...Kau... _kau lebih dari itu_ ,"

.

Ino yang mendengar itu berubah mengukir sebuah senyum lembut, sorot matanya begitu pengertian, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu keberatan. Asalkan kau tidak melampiaskan fantasimu tanpa _consent-_ ku," Ino lantas mengambil selangkah maju untuk mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, "dan aku juga mengalaminya kok. Kau tenang saja,"

Sai tampak benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Bola matanya membulat sempurna, dan spontan ia bertanya—"Kau juga bermimpi kalau kita berdua—"

Wajah gadis itu mulai merona merah pekat. Satu tangannya bergerak agitasi untuk memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya. Ino diam, tak membantah atau mengiyakan.

Sekarang gadis itu justru memilih mengambil langkah mendekat, hingga ujung hidung mereka hampir saling berbenturan.

Desah nafas hangat Ino menyapu permukaan kulit Sai yang menghangat, berhembus diantara kedua belah bibir yang hampir tak berjarak.

"Sai..." bisik gadis itu, lalu menggigit bibirnya.

Sai bersumpah, ia bisa melihat sorot serupa intensi seduktif membayangi kedua bola matanya yang sebiru laut.

Nafas Sai jadi memburu, ujung kaki dan tangannya mulai berubah beku.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, hendak menggedor tulang rusuknya dengan detik yang silih berganti. Tangan Sai terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu Ino, kemudian ia mengambil satu langkah mundur, memberi mereka sebuah jarak aman.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu,"

Sai bergumam, nyaris terdengar seperti rengek permohonan.

Ujung bibir Ino terangkat, menyeringai tipis. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya seduktif, satu alisnyanaik dan pandangannya terarah pada Sai lekat-lekat, "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti itu," Sai meremas kain celana hitamnya, pipinya masih bersemu delima, "Kau membuatku ingin menciummu sekarang juga," ucapnya begitu saja sebelum sempat ia cegah.

Ino menyeringai semakin lebar. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya kepada pemuda itu yang menampakan ekspresi malu-malu. Ino mendekat ke telinga Sai, sedikit berjinjit untuk berbisik rendah, tapi nadanya penuh ketegasan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja,"

"Tapi—"

.

_"Lakukan saja,"_

.

Bagai sebuah aba-aba, dan seperti terlepas dari perangkap, Sai biarkan dirinya terbuai. Menarik sisi wajah gadis itu dan membenturkan belah bibir mereka disana, detik itu juga.

.

_Sempurna._

_._

* * *

**_fin._ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca sampai akhir.  
> Kalau luang silahkan bisa menaruh feedback :D terima kasih banyak.


End file.
